


Full Moon Bay

by Kalira



Series: Kaiteikakure [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (I have receipts for how I got here with the anatomy), (anatomical glossary in end notes), (so much cuddling; tentacles are made for snuggles), (there's not that much by way of new terms but if you need it), Affection, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Community: trope_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mermaid Iruka, Mermaid Kakashi, Octopus Merperson, Shark Merperson, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trope Bingo Round 14, Weird Biology, hemipene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Iruka is always happy for the time he can spend here in this mostly-hidden bay with his lover; the fact that they've both been almost too busy to find time for each other only makes him happier to slip away to meet Kakashi tonight.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kaiteikakure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697638
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge, Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Full Moon Bay

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the milestone prompt - Moon - celebration of [The Kakashi Lounge](https://the-kakashi-lounge-blog.tumblr.com/)! (It is also much longer than I first intended, so the other idea(s) I had for the prompt have been shelved for the moment.)
> 
> This story also marks off the space 'tentacle porn' on my [Trope Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html).
> 
> There's a glossary in the endnotes for any unfamiliar mer anatomy terms (click the first occurrence of the term and it will take you to the definition), and while hopefully everything is clear in story, please ask me if clarification is needed! Iruka is based on a non-specific/amalgamation of octopi, and Kakashi on the Pacific Spiny Dogfish.

Iruka had been swimming hard and fast for some time, and he slowed to take a break as he finally approached his destination. He had made good time, at least once he was out of Konoha - it seemed, sometimes, that _everyone_ knew Iruka, and he was stopped frequently when he was around the village - and he made his way to the passage he needed at a much more comfortable pace now, allowing himself to relax from the strain of the initial swim here. He stretched out, curling and uncurling the tips of his tentacles, and arched his back, turning over as he swam.

There was no one to see him but the non-sentient reef-dwelling life, and the creatures below watched Iruka with absent interest that he returned with idly sweeping glances of his own as he passed.

The narrow crack was difficult to find, but only if one didn’t know what one was looking for - Iruka had been coming here for more than a year, and barely needed to think about it, coming up on it unerringly. A tall, jagged crack that all but disappeared between two broad slabs of rock. He eyed it, sweeping his fingers along one rough edge, then drew a breath and dove into the oddly-angled space.

Pushing deeper, Iruka huffed a little as he contorted himself to wriggle along, arms twisted together up past his head to narrow the space his shoulders took up, tentacles grasping peaks and crevices in the rock on either side to push himself through the space more easily. He could _fit_ all the way through here - not that it was obvious from the outside that the crack was actually a passageway, open on the other side as well - but it was tricky and required focus to traverse.

One day, he thought as he made it to the other end, squeezing himself out of the crack and into the sheltered cup of the bay beyond, he would like to know how the fuck Kakashi got here himself. The bay was spacious and comfortable - at least, more than enough for two mers to swim and play, though Iruka freely admitted he’d have been happy sharing a far more confined space with Kakashi - but only once beyond the awkward passageway. Most mers Iruka knew wouldn’t _fit_ through it - certainly Kakashi wouldn’t, however skinny he was.

Iruka stretched out lazily, angling his hips, letting the muscles of his skirt ease and his tentacles splay out wide as he glanced around the bay, which all but shimmered with silver-blue shafts of light slanting down through the water from the moon far above. He smiled slightly. It was lovely here, but even more so on full moon nights, and it was . . . _calm_ , peaceful.

Iruka enjoyed meeting here for the freedom of knowing he absolutely would _not_ be met with one of his students, but there were other things to enjoy about such a remote area as well.

“Iruka.”

Iruka startled, all his tentacles pulling sharply inwards before he turned towards the voice.

Kakashi grinned and gave a playful swish of his tail, moving a little faster as he approached. Iruka reached out to him with both arms and half his tentacles, and Kakashi made a little clicking noise, coming in swiftly and nestling cosily into the offered embrace.

Iruka laughed softly as Kakashi snuggled close, relaxing even more, two more tentacles winding around Kakashi just beneath the hips, feeling the lean muscle of his tail bunch and smooth again as he shifted, tail sweeping lazily from side to side. Iruka slid one hand up his back and nudged at the hem of his shirt, frowning and letting his fingers tease up over Kakashi’s skin beneath the fabric.

Kakashi laughed and nuzzled his jaw. “Impatient?” he asked archly, and Iruka huffed poutily, turning a little against Kakashi without pulling away. Kakashi nipped at Iruka’s jaw through the tough fabric of his mask, and Iruka shivered, the tips of his tentacles curling in on themselves for a breathless moment.

“I just like to be close to you.” Iruka said once he’d steadied himself again, tugging at the fabric and shifting back enough to look Kakashi in the eye without releasing his lover from his embrace.

Kakashi smiled happily beneath the fabric, his hands sliding down Iruka’s back and continuing over the thicker skin of his skirt, kneading languidly at the muscle that bunched at the bases of his tentacles. Iruka shivered again, muscles tightening as he held back a clicking chirrup, throat tight. “Not close enough yet?” Kakashi asked playfully, tail thrashing briefly in Iruka’s grip, which tightened around him.

Iruka huffed and released him slowly, reluctantly. Kakashi pulled him back by the upper arms and kissed him through the mask, fleeting and less than satisfying.

“You’re not wearing any less.” Kakashi pointed out, already twisting - a fluid bend that was far less than Iruka was capable of, at least through their respective lower bodies, but still more than a glance at Kakashi would suggest was possible for him - and shimmying his shirt and mask off. He let them go carelessly, and they drifted down towards the soft silvery-blue sand that floored their little bay.

Iruka swallowed, admiring Kakashi as he straightened out again, stretching. The dappled beams of moonlight filtering through the water lit on his skin, highlighting the silvery speckles that marched up his faintly-scarred tail and continued along his powerful abdomen and chest. There were even - not that most people would ever know - double rows continuing up his neck and jaw almost to the corners of his surprisingly generous mouth.

Another reason Iruka loved this bay . . . Kakashi freely abandoned his mask without anxiety here, showing off - letting Iruka have all of him.

Kakashi grinned, showing his sharp teeth in a crooked, sweet expression, and gave a quick flicker of his tail, circling Iruka. Each slow loop he swam around Iruka closed that circle a little further.

It was a predatory gesture, but the quickening of Iruka’s pulse had little relation to fear, and three of his tentacles reached out for Kakashi thoughtlessly.

Kakashi’s grin widened and he caught the curling, grasping end of Iruka’s nearest tentacle in his hand, tugging gently and rolling over as he came closer. “I want to see _you_ , too, ‘ruka.” he crooned, fingers tickling up the suckered underside of Iruka’s tentacle before he reached out with one hand and smoothed over the top of Iruka’s skirt, climbing towards the shift in his skin and his stomach.

Iruka swallowed, twisting in on himself and quickly sliding off his shirt and the one pouch he still carried - his vest had been left at home; he could never have squeezed his way through the passage into their bay with it on and he didn’t want to leave it unattended outside or try to drag it along with him. He let them fall along with Kakashi’s, not bothering to watch them as they drifted down through the water. They could reclaim the items later, there was nothing in the bay that would disturb them.

Kakashi was already closing with him again, lean body pressing in against Iruka’s sensitive skirt and tentacles, tail swishing. Iruka grinned. “Impatient?” he questioned playfully in return, and was rewarded with a bark of laughter as Kakashi closed his eye and pressed full length against Iruka. He sighed as Iruka tucked him into an embrace, hands smoothing carefully over his tail - going up could be dangerous with more than the lightest of touches; the tiny scales of Kakashi’s tail were sharp and if caught wrong could draw blood, even from Iruka’s well-callused hands - and more firmly once crossing onto smoother skin while his tentacles wound everywhere easily. Kakashi shivered, nestling against Iruka’s shoulder, silvery hair brushing against his face in the lazy current.

Kakashi opened his eye and brought his hands up, releasing his embrace to stroke up Iruka’s chest. He arched an eyebrow, and Kakashi smiled slightly, fingertips teasing ever-so-gently along his gills on one side and making Iruka squirm, squeezing him tighter - not that he ever minded being clasped so snugly. His tail flicked once in the tight bounds of Iruka’s tentacles, but he didn’t try to free himself, smile widening a little.

Kakashi’s fingers stroked along Iruka’s cheeks, then up to push off his hitai-ate and free his hair from the tight tie holding it in its tail. Iruka laughed; he shouldn’t have been surprised at the gesture. He closed his eyes, scrunching his nose, and shook his head, letting his hair spread out around their faces.

Kakashi pressed a kiss to his nose, just shy of the thick scar there, before he opened his eyes again. Iruka wound one tentacle around Kakashi’s upper dorsal fin, careful of the spine along the front edge, and reached up to scratch gently through his hair. After a moment Iruka pushed _his_ hitai-ate off as well. Kakashi’s wild hair spiked out even more, fluffing a little like a predatory anemone, without the band exerting a little control over it, and Kakashi laughed, keeping his scarred eye closed.

Iruka stroked his hair, then drew him into a soft kiss, snuggling against him and squeezing his tail in a possessive clasp. Kakashi draped his arms around Iruka’s shoulders and sank into the kiss with a soft sound of pleasure, deepening it with slow sweeps of his tongue. Iruka was careful of his lover’s long, sharp teeth as they kissed, but Kakashi was always gentle and he never drew blood unless he meant to, and Iruka was long accustomed to the necessary care. He rarely injured himself on Kakashi’s teeth unless he was deeply lost in passion, these days.

Kakashi’s lean body practically thrummed with energy as they traded long, sweet kisses, and he pressed ever more snugly against Iruka. Iruka indulged his lover - and himself - and while he never let go entirely, he loosened his grip a little and allowed his tentacles to roam Kakashi’s body, up his back all the way to his shoulders - he tickled just beneath Kakashi’s gills with the tip of one - and as far down his tail as Iruka could reach in this position, not quite to the gracefully curved sweep of his caudal fin.

Kakashi made a soft clicking sound against his mouth, back arching and arms tightening around his shoulders. One hand slipped down Iruka’s back, stroking and clinging, finding its way down amongst his tentacles again.

Iruka hummed and dropped one from Kakashi’s tail to wind around his wrist and most of the way up his arm, the tip settling along the inside of his upper arm in a cosy clasp. Kakashi shivered and giggled a little against his mouth, and Iruka smiled as they broke apart, feeling a surge of affection for his lover.

Kakashi so clearly delighted in Iruka’s displays of that affection, burrowing into his embraces and teasing only to be snagged into a tight hold, laughing when Iruka pounced on him and never fighting it or tensing when Iruka returned the teasing or simply caught hold of him, even taking it so far as to drag him in or squeeze him tight. Having grown somewhat used to partners who were less than comfortable if he allowed himself to indulge freely, it had sparked a sweet flutter in Iruka’s chest the first time he watched Kakashi shiver in his embrace and realised that his squirming and the flicking of his tail was only teasing for more.

“I love you.” Iruka said softly, bringing a hand up and letting his fingers sweep through Kakashi’s hair, which fairly glowed in the slanting pillar of moonlight they were currently drifting through.

So did the little silvery spots on his face and neck, which shifted a little as Kakashi smiled at him, slow and lazy. “Love you. My ‘ruka.” he said contentedly, propping his chin on Iruka’s shoulder and all but lying atop him as they tilted.

Iruka wriggled, shifting his grip, and smothered a laugh as Kakashi pouted at him, mumbling a quiet protest. “I’m not going anywhere.” he assured Kakashi, stroking his hip and up his back with one hand, tentacles squeezing a little more snugly again.

Kakashi hummed, nimble fingers fluttering over Iruka’s body and down to find the base of one of his tentacles, wrapping around it in a snug clasp. It pressed against the thinner webbing at the bottom of his skirt a little, and Iruka would have removed the hand of anyone else who tried such a gesture - either from contact with himself, or from their wrist if necessary - but he only shifted his lower body a little higher, squishing into himself, and let Kakashi keep hold of him. Kakashi’s other hand stroked in languid, sweeping caresses over his body, making Iruka shiver in turn.

“For how long are you not going anywhere?” Kakashi asked with a half playful pout, fingers squeezing gently around the thick base of Iruka’s tentacle.

Iruka paused thoughtfully, though he had already considered this - his current workload, the trip planned with his class tomorrow, balanced against Kakashi here in his arms, the privacy they had here in _their_ bay - before he left to meet Kakashi, and most certainly made his decisions. He hadn’t needed to take long to debate it then, either.

“All night if you like.” he said, and smiled as Kakashi made a soft contented sound, tail flickering quickly side to side, just once.

Straying from their clasp around his tentacle, Kakashi’s fingers smoothed over his skin, then curled up under the edge of Iruka’s skirt lightly, teasing the even more sensitive inner surface. Kakashi’s soft smile turned sharp, his brows arching.

Iruka groaned at the gradually more intimate touch as Kakashi’s clever fingers progressed a little higher up, careful and slow. Iruka twisted just below the waist, doubling one of his tentacles back on itself and sliding it up the front of Kakashi’s tail, nudging firmly against his claspers and sliding between to tease at his vent. Kakashi tensed and shuddered, and Iruka hid his grin against his lover’s shoulder.

“All night if you like.” Iruka repeated, his voice lower and thicker this time. “I’ve missed time with you.” he added, a little pouty himself.

Kakashi had been in the village much of the time, yes, which was better than Iruka had regrettably become used to - Kakashi was one of the Hokage’s best weapons, and as such there was rarely hesitation in sending him out, and whether it be for months on end or dozens of short jaunts back to back it tended to leave Iruka seeing little of his lover in the village for long stretches of time - but he had been busy all the same, and Iruka had just begun taking his class through the intensive preparation for exams. _He’d_ been busier than Kakashi over the past few weeks.

“I’ve missed _lots_ of things about you.” Kakashi said lightly, laughing, and Iruka squeezed him pointedly. He laughed louder, and Iruka smiled, caressing behind his shoulders and neck. “At least we’ve had some time together, this time.” he added with a faint smile, nuzzling Iruka’s cheek.

“There is that.” Iruka agreed, and tilted his head back, looking at the faraway gleam of the moon, broken up by the ripples of the water’s surface high above them.

Kakashi’s hands smoothed over Iruka’s skin, abandoning their teasing caresses to offer soft comfort instead, and Iruka sighed and smiled as he lowered his head to meet Kakashi’s gaze again. There was a warm look in his lover’s cool grey eye, and Kakashi wound his arms around Iruka’s waist, hugging him close.

Iruka clicked fondly and shifted to let his skirt roll up just a little as he wrapped Kakashi from ribs to second dorsal fin in his tentacles, the sensitive underside of his skirt brushing the softer skin of Kakashi’s underbelly. Kakashi hummed, tail flicking, and curled into him just a little, hands dipping to trail caresses along the thinnest edge of the webbing between Iruka’s tentacles.

Iruka opened his mouth, only to find himself being thoroughly kissed before he could speak. He had no complaints for the interruption, smoothing three tentacles almost lazily over Kakashi’s tail and up his back in gentle sweeps, fingers curled into his hair and free hand resting against his chest. Iruka could feel the throb of Kakashi’s heartbeat beneath his palm, steady and slow, and spread his fingers wide.

Kakashi’s wandering caresses were clingy and soft, trailing carefully along the rolled edge of Iruka’s skirt, then up over the upper surface to his waist and the smoother skin there, squeezing over his hip and just skating by one of his larger gills. Iruka shivered, tentacles curling a little tighter, and Kakashi groaned against his mouth.

Iruka smiled, nipping playfully along Kakashi’s jaw, harder than he would have dared with any partner he’d had in the past. Kakashi shuddered and gasped under the scrape of his teeth, muscles stiffening and tail thrashing weakly. “’ruka. . .” He pulled at Iruka, body bowing to press into the snug embrace of Iruka’s lower body wound around him.

Finding his way along the smooth skin of Kakashi’s underbelly with a gentle caress, Iruka stroked his vent with the tip of one tentacle. Kakashi’s claspers angled outwards a little as he moaned, the muscles of his vent easing a little under the light pressure.

Kakashi’s tail swished, fins bumping up against Iruka’s grasping tentacles, and he chirred, squeezing a little harder. Kakashi laughed breathlessly, kissing Iruka again and-

Iruka’s muscles tightened as Kakashi pulled one tentacle loose, just a little; though he hadn’t looked down, and they were engaged in a deep kiss, he’d slid his fingers directly down to Iruka’s hectocotylus. He stroked down its length towards the ligula, rubbing back and forth over it lightly as he slowly broke the kiss, lips closing around Iruka’s lower lip and sucking gently before he pulled away entirely.

Iruka moaned, feeling the shift inside himself as his arousal pulsed more deeply, and pushed harder against Kakashi without quite thinking about it. The tip of one tentacle slid inside Kakashi’s vent, pulling a rough noise from him as his tail thrashed harder. Iruka squeezed him hard to keep the reflex from jarring either of them painfully, and Kakashi groaned lower, fingers digging into Iruka’s hip hard as his grip tightened.

Iruka shifted his body and squeezed Kakashi’s tail just above the caudal fin to ground himself, clinging hard himself. Kakashi stroked his ligula again with one hand, the other sliding away from his hip and dipping up along the underside of his skirt, stroking gently and teasing around the edges of his suckers.

“What do you want, ‘ruka?” Kakashi asked, voice only wavering a little.

Iruka curled the tip of his tentacle inside Kakashi’s vent, mindful not to press too much of himself too far, and Kakashi cried out, claspers squeezing at Iruka’s tentacle. He pulled it back a little, then pushed in again, rubbing against the edges of Kakashi’s vent and curling inside, stroking at the soft walls of the inner musculature.

Iruka’s own muscles rippled, his sheath opening a little and then clenching shut again as only cool water brushed the tender insides. He shuddered, stomach tightening with a fluttery sensation, and slid one tentacle up Kakashi’s back to wind lightly around the base of his throat, caressing his sharp collarbones. “I want you to fuck me.” he said, voice a little raw, and angled his hips up, pressing the underside of his skirt against Kakashi and groaning at the fuller contact with Kakashi’s lean, powerful body. “Please.”

Kakashi jerked against him, fingers tightening at the end of his hectocotylus in a firm squeeze that made Iruka’s pulse speed, all his other tentacles curling. He carefully kept from winding the one around Kakashi’s neck any tighter, and Kakashi wriggled his shoulders into the writhing caress as it slid along his skin instead. He tilted his head and Iruka huffed, lifting the tip of the tentacle past his gills and stroking his face.

He shivered, nudging into it, and Iruka traced along near Kakashi’s eye, where he knew Kakashi’s lateral line ended. Kakashi moaned, lips parted and eye heavy-lidded, and Iruka wriggled contemplatively, then raised another tentacle, sliding up over Kakashi’s chest this time and along the general area of his lateral line on his left side.

Iruka licked his lips as Kakashi moaned again, deeper, his entire body shivering. Right place, then. Iruka pressed his tentacle along it, the tip caressing Kakashi’s face, from around his scarred left eye down to the corner of his mouth. Kakashi bared his teeth, half a grin, and Iruka pushed into his mouth, making him shudder.

Focused on his own caresses, Iruka had shivered and hummed with pleasure under the strokes of his lover’s fingers, but hadn’t quite consciously tracked where they were going. He was surprised and stiffened, groaning thickly, as two of them teased against his sheath, which spasmed and opened a little wider in welcome immediately. Iruka whined, clinging tighter to Kakashi, hands sweeping down over his hips.

Kakashi’s tongue flicked against the tip of Iruka’s tentacle in his mouth, and Iruka shuddered and pushed it deeper, duplicating the gesture with the tentacle pressed snugly into Kakashi’s vent, though with a little more care. It made Kakashi groan, even as his fingers tickled and teased at Iruka cleverly, hand cupping over the outside of Iruka’s sheath and providing something of a shield from the current.

Behind that shield and under his knowing caresses Iruka’s body eased further, opening to his lover’s touch, and Iruka stroked along the outside of Kakashi’s vent with a folded bit of a tentacle even as he gently fucked inside it with the tip. Kakashi’s cocks were pressing against him, though, and Iruka retreated slowly to allow them to emerge, tentacle winding around and between his claspers and stroking the tips of his cocks as they slid from his widening vent.

Kakashi’s fingers pressed deeper into Iruka’s sheath; he keened as his lover’s knuckles rubbed against the outermost edges of the relaxing muscles. He pushed against Kakashi more in return, tentacles roaming his body and pulling him in as close as Iruka could get him, rubbing against him, skirt flaring and then closing tightly against Kakashi’s tail, wrapping partially around him at the hips and upper tail. He stroked everywhere, shivering with the sparking pleasure of feeling Kakashi against him.

Iruka wound two tentacles further around Kakashi’s cocks as they emerged fully and spread apart just a little, sliding one between them and stroking from the flared base all the way to the tips. The firm, ridged flesh felt good against his suckers and he rolled his tentacles along their lengths to enjoy the feeling and to tease his lover as Kakashi jerked into his touch, each of his other tentacles pushing a little further as he held himself close to Kakashi.

Kakashi made a muffled sound and Iruka groaned, looking him in the eye, then stilled as he realised he had been pushing more into Kakashi’s mouth as well, and his jaw was now opened wide around the thickening tentacle. Iruka pulled back gently and Kakashi sucked at it, closing his eye and arching into Iruka’s stroking touch on his cocks as well.

Iruka groaned, shifting his body to push into the slide of Kakashi’s fingers inside him and simultaneously extending the tentacle in his lover’s mouth a little further, pushing close to the back of his throat. Kakashi’s gills fluttered a little as he arched, water rushing past Iruka’s tentacle in his mouth, and his cocks twitched in Iruka’s grasp. His tail fluttered a little too, then curved towards Iruka, the caudal fin splaying wider just beneath the tentacle curled around the slenderest part of Kakashi’s tail.

Iruka brought one of the two tentacles he had wrapped around Kakashi’s tail up a little higher, snaking it along his flexing muscles in a carefully light caress. Kakashi twisted a bit, pushing more of his forearm beneath the firm pressure of Iruka’s skirt snug against his own body, and Iruka shivered and relaxed just enough to let him move, moaning and thrusting the tentacle in his mouth a little deeper and faster as he rubbed more roughly against Iruka’s sheath, moving with care, fingers stroking him inside.

Iruka coiled the tentacle around Kakashi’s shoulders a little closer to his neck, and continued the path up his tail with another to wind around the base of his cocks, caressing his claspers along the way, then push carefully past them into his vent alongside his cockshaft. Kakashi cried out, muscles rippling, and Iruka wriggled the tip carefully just a little deeper inside him.

Kakashi stroked Iruka’s side, up and down, then down further, flattening over his skirt that was pressed snug to Kakashi’s tail, then pulling at him. Iruka moaned a protest, then shivered as Kakashi’s fingers stroked inside him again.

Kakashi pulled them back a little, thumb brushing the outside of his sheath, then further, to the nearest suckers, rubbing back and forth. He tugged at Iruka’s fully open sheath with gentle fingers, making him twitch and yelp, then groan, pulling his tentacle back from Kakashi’s mouth to drag him into a kiss, the tentacle around his throat sliding up behind his head to hold him close as one of Iruka’s hands dropped down over his lover’s hips and the back of his tail, and the other dove between them and amongst the knot he had made of his tentacles around Kakashi’s cocks, fingertips brushing along the hard shafts.

Kakashi’s mouth was soft against his at first, but firmed quickly, and Iruka made a soft wanting sound as he shivered and melted into the demanding kiss. Kakashi shifted him up just a little more, only his fingertips still inside Iruka’s sheath, and he hurriedly shifted himself to help, tentacles sliding reluctantly away from Kakashi’s cock for the most part, hand moving to his hip instead.

Iruka’s tentacles fell a little further away from Kakashi’s cocks as he stroked them, then rubbed his knuckles against the sensitive underside of Iruka’s skirt snugged so close against him. He sucked gently at Iruka’s lip, then drew away with a soft kiss that dragged along Iruka’s cheek as he whimpered a protest, tentacles grasping at Kakashi as though he could somehow bring his lover even _closer_ into himself, even with his skirt spread wide and all but wrapped around Kakashi.

“’ruka,” Kakashi crooned in his ear, and Iruka barely _heard_ him, focused on the slide of the tips of Kakashi’s cocks against his skirt, which was making him _shake_ with desire and anticipation, “do you want?”

Iruka whined. He’d _said_ , he’d said he wanted Kakashi to fuck him, and Kakashi had- “Kakashi. . .” Iruka groaned, squeezing him tighter, even the tentacle around his throat winding a little closer this time.

Kakashi made a rough sound and his hips angled a little, his cocks sliding against Iruka’s skirt and sending a shudder through him as pleasure and want threatened to overwhelm him. Oh. _Oh._

“Yes, yes, Kakashi, oh, fuck love please.” Iruka said hurriedly, the muscle of his skirt moulding eagerly to Kakashi’s cocks. He whined at the thought.

The whine was choked off suddenly as Kakashi angled himself with a rubbing push, then nudged one of his cocks into Iruka’s welcoming sheath. Iruka’s tentacles all spasmed as his sheath opened to the gentle pressure and he moaned thickly, his hectocotylus throbbing where he had wound it around Kakashi’s waist. “Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. . .” Iruka moaned as Kakashi thrust gently, an easy slide of his cock in Iruka’s sheath, fluttering around him and gripping tight as he buried himself inside. Iruka could feel the ridges of Kakashi’s cock rub at him from inside and barely stifled a louder cry.

“Easy, Iruka, I’ve got you,” Kakashi said on a thick moan of his own, one arm wrapped around Iruka, hand gripping his skirt at the back, the other still tucked down between them, “’s good?”

Iruka _keened_ as Kakashi thrust again, tail flexing in his hold, and squeezed his lover tighter, needing to hold on to Kakashi to hold on to _himself_. He wrapped his hectocotylus around a little further, sliding the tip down over Kakashi’s lean, hard stomach and towards the top of his vent.

Kakashi kneaded at him, and Iruka’s muscles tensed and eased under the pressure, pleasure flooding him as Kakashi thrust into him, shallow and steady. Iruka’s sheath closed more snugly around Kakashi’s cock, and he _ached_ when Kakashi withdrew fully.

Kakashi wriggled against him, thumb rubbing against the edge of his sheath - which spread open wide in the absence of Kakashi’s cock, muscles trembling - and Iruka let out a harsh, sharp cry as Kakashi thrust again, this time pushing both cocks together inside him. “ _Ohhh_ , Kakashi.” Iruka nuzzled his lover’s shoulder, tentacles winding snugly around him in a thoughtless display of the pleasure tingling down to each curling tip.

Rocking slowly, Kakashi all but _ground_ the ridges of his cocks against Iruka’s inner muscles, making him shiver and keen, feeling by turns as though he was being drawn tight like spun thread and as though he might turn to water at any moment. Kakashi’s hands wandered in sweetly possessive caresses all over Iruka; teasing at his suckers, kneading his skirt, pressing at his spine, gripping his hip, tugging at his tentacles. . .

Iruka whimpered as Kakashi fucked into him harder, one arm folded behind his waist and pushing him down as Kakashi’s cocks drove upwards inside. It sent sparks racing through him and he gasped, feeling lightheaded, squirming. Kakashi’s other hand settled on his hip, holding Iruka tighter and drawing out one long, rough thrust.

Kakashi kissed his neck, just above one of his lesser gills, and rubbed his cheek against Iruka’s. He moaned as another sweeping stroke of Kakashi’s hand over his body made his muscles ripple, and he tightened around Kakashi’s cocks just as they settled inside him to their deepest extent.

Kakashi smoothed a hand over Iruka’s hectocotylus where it still rested near the top of his underbelly, twitching and writhing from time to time. He pressed it against himself, rubbing, and Iruka’s body throbbed between the rough drive of Kakashi’s cocks inside him and the rush inside his hectocotylus, all but drawn towards his ligula.

Kakashi rubbed again, and Iruka groaned, eyes wide. Kakashi smiled, a slanted smirk of a thing, and kissed along his jaw and cheek, fingers tickling along his ligula. Iruka wriggled and slowly pulled back the shallow distance he’d pushed his tentacle into Kakashi’s vent alongside the shaft of his cocks.

Kakashi groaned and thrust a little harder, fingers tightening. Iruka moaned and nuzzled into his lover, eyes closed as he buried his face in Kakashi’s hair. Iruka arched his hips, riding the flowing movement of every thrust from his lover and pushing himself onto Kakashi’s cocks.

Iruka inched his ligula further down, and Kakashi’s hand flattened over it, all but pushing it in at the top of his vent. Iruka groaned and twitched, nudging it inside with several short, shallow shifts. There was just enough space to carefully thrust with his ligula tucked inside Kakashi’s vent, and Kakashi’s palm remained over Iruka’s hectocotylus where it lay along his underbelly just above.

Iruka squeezed his lover’s cocks inside him as he squeezed the winding embrace of his tentacles a little tighter, and Kakashi moaned and pressed a kiss just behind Iruka’s jaw. His claspers were angled outwards just a little, thickened with his arousal, and Iruka wound the tentacle that had been inside his vent against them instead, curling carefully beneath and around, mindful to not squeeze them against either side of Kakashi’s cockshaft as he tightened his grip.

Kakashi groaned, claspers twitching in the curl of Iruka’s tentacle and tail bowing as he thrust hard. Iruka cried out, sheath rippling around Kakashi’s cocks as their ridges dragged at him, exquisitely focusing his attention on that nexus of pleasure, which grew with every snap of Kakashi’s tail, every driving thrust of his cocks.

They were hard enough, now, that Iruka’s grip nearly failed as Kakashi thrust into him, tentacles slipping over his lover’s skin and fingers twitching rather than quite managing to hold on to him. Kakashi’s palm and fingers rubbed over his hectocotylus and it twitched, muscles curling a little. Iruka focused on the touch and the sensations around his tentacle, rocking it a little, nudging his ligula as deeply into Kakashi’s vent as he could comfortably fit.

Kakashi’s muscles tightened with every thrust of his cocks inside Iruka, his vent tensing and squeezing Iruka’s ligula almost painfully. His sheath tightened in little spasms, then eased to encourage Kakashi deeper, right until the flared base of Kakashi’s cocks was beginning to press Iruka’s sheath back into the softness of his innermost body. Iruka keened and whined helplessly as twitching shivers ran through his body, tightening his grip on Kakashi when he could manage to exert the control, thrilling to every deep, hard thrust of his lover’s cocks inside him.

Kakashi’s voice was a rough murmur at his ear and Iruka could barely make it out, head spinning and ears _roaring_ with his pulse and the overwhelming pleasure throbbing through him and washing out every other thought. Kakashi murmured his name, sometimes, Iruka heard, and he moaned and leaned into Kakashi’s shoulder to steady himself, bringing himself closer to the rough rumble of Kakashi’s voice.

Kakashi’s hand rubbed over his hectocotylus again and Iruka could _feel_ the heavy pulse in it, beginning far deeper in his body and rolling down the length of his tentacle from that tight coil inside him. It was matched by a growing, shivery tension that built with every rocking thrust of Kakashi’s cocks spreading him open deeper; every few thrusts one took him a little harder, Kakashi moving more demandingly against him, and sent sparks racing through his limbs.

As Kakashi pulled back from one of those he shifted their position a little and Iruka keened a protest, biting down hard on his shoulder.

Kakashi yelled, muscles tensing beneath Iruka’s teeth. He also sped his pace, fucking Iruka hard though he was still adjusting their positions together. If Iruka had been able to scrape together enough of his brain to think properly he would have been impressed.

Kakashi’s free hand found its way to Iruka’s sheath, stroking past his own cocks buried deep in Iruka’s body and rubbing at his clasping muscles. Iruka made a garbled sound and felt himself weakening with a writhing twist as pleasure flared from deep inside him.

Iruka wound one of his tentacles that had been lingering near Kakashi’s head and shoulders along his sharp jaw, groaning when Kakashi tilted his head and took the tip into easily his mouth. Iruka struggled to keep his eyes on his lover and watch as Kakashi sucked at it, a little more space now put between their upper bodies.

Iruka groaned unhappily at that new distance and pulled at Kakashi with one tentacle curled behind his neck, wanting his lover close, even as he fucked gently into Kakashi’s mouth with another. Kakashi made a half-grumbled sound and squeezed Iruka’s hectocotylus, the other hand stroking amidst his suckers, gentle but not teasing this time.

Tentacles squeezing in distracted, needy pulses, Iruka pulled himself bodily against Kakashi, keeping his thrusts - his _cocks_ \- working as deep as possible. Iruka wriggled his hectocotylus as tight little pulses of urgent pleasure rushed through him, and thrust the tentacle Kakashi was sucking on shallowly over his tongue. He moaned thinly against Kakashi’s shoulder as his sheath rippled and tightened around Kakashi’s cocks, Kakashi’s mouth tight around his tentacle but welcoming as Iruka rubbed across his tongue and pushed a little deeper.

Kakashi arched and twisted a little, tail thrashing and cocks shifting abruptly to a new angle even as Iruka’s sheath accepted their full lengths again. Iruka bit down once more Kakashi’s shoulder, messy and rough, pleasure flashing through him in a heady wave - he surrendered to the accompanying dizzying pulse deep inside, feeling it pass down the length of his hectocotylus in a surging current and release within Kakashi’s vent.

Twitching against him, Kakashi groaned, inner muscles tightening and claspers pulling closer together, movements gentling as Iruka keened into his shoulder, pleasure rocking Iruka’s body as he writhed and used his grip on his lover to drag himself down hard on Kakashi’s cocks, stretching out the rolling pleasure. He withdrew his tentacle from Kakashi’s mouth and wrapped it around his upper arm instead, gripping tight.

Kakashi made a harsh sound of his own as Iruka’s sheath rippled around his cocks again, encouraging him to push deeper, to stay inside, clutching at them. Kakashi jerked and thrust a little harder again, his perfect rhythm stuttering.

Iruka stroked his lover in broad, gentle caresses as Kakashi fell into a quicker rhythm of short, sharp thrusts, still feeling a little dizzy with the pleasure those hard little thrusts kept sparking and hot within him. His sheath rippled and squeezed again as he clung to Kakashi, letting his hectocotylus slip free of his lover’s vent to wind it around his hip instead, and-

Iruka tensed with a jerk as he felt another shift in Kakashi’s thrusts, now grinding deeply against him and hardly withdrawing at all. Kakashi’s cocks twitched deep inside him, and Iruka moaned, his own pleasure spiking again. Kakashi’s hand smoothed down his back, an almost soothing caress, though he was shaking, and Iruka squeezed, _pulled_ at his cocks, encouraging him through his orgasm as they spilled inside Iruka. Kakashi moaned in his ear, hands roaming his body in possessively affectionate, needy caresses, tail trembling and flicking just once between arching thrusts, cocks twitching in the clasp of Iruka’s sheath.

Kakashi calmed slowly, flicks of his tail easing back down to a steady swish, but his hands kept moving in clingy strokes all over Iruka, and their bodies remained locked together - Kakashi’s broad pair of cocks settled deep in Iruka’s pliable body - for some time. Iruka squeezed them, enjoying the feel of his lover inside him even now the pleasure Kakashi had brought him had finally ebbed, and Kakashi shivered and moaned, hips rocking a little against him.

Iruka wriggled just a little in response, one tentacle curling snugly around his lover’s upper dorsal fin, another coiling a few times around his neck, above his gills. Kakashi hummed, tail swishing faster as a smile tugged at his lips, and smoothed a hand up Iruka’s back. He arched under the caress, and laughed softly as Kakashi’s fingers nestled into his hair over his nape, then curled and tugged gently.

Kakashi kissed along his cheek and jaw, mouth open, tongue sliding over his skin and making him laugh again. Bringing a hand up as he tightened his hold just above Kakashi’s caudal fin, Iruka smoothed his fingers through his lover’s wild hair. He shifted his lower body lazily and shivered, chirring, as his sheath shifted likewise around Kakashi’s cocks. Kakashi hummed a soft note of interest, and Iruka’s gills fluttered, his skirt spreading a little wider. He slid his left hand over Kakashi’s shoulder and squeezed him at the waist and along his tail with several tentacles, drawing him in for a kiss.

Kakashi met his mouth careful and slow, free hand roaming his back and side, then sliding over one of his tentacles and toying with the suckers. Iruka laughed against his mouth and nibbled at his lower lip, tickling the sensitive spot where his lateral line passed near his gills with the tip of one tentacle. Kakashi moaned, one of his lower teeth almost nicking Iruka’s lip as he pulled away. Iruka licked his lips and smirked at his lover, tilting his head, then . . . squeezed a little, gentle and encouraging.

Kakashi’s tail swept from side to side a little more strongly, and he arched, rubbing against Iruka - and nudging his cocks a little deeper in the process. Iruka twitched, breath catching, gills flapping harder and chest heaving. Kakashi smiled and dipped his head, kissing down Iruka’s throat and over his lesser gills - Iruka keened, and Kakashi licked at them gently - one hand smoothing in a sweetly possessive caress down Iruka’s body, the other sliding higher and curling into a fist in his hair.

Kakashi arched, hips angling slowly, and Iruka shuddered, every muscle tensing and then easing in a sharp ripple. Iruka snugged himself more firmly against Kakashi again, skirt angling upwards, and Kakashi’s hand dropped to splay over the top, pressing lightly.

“More, ‘ruka?” Kakashi asked, lips brushing just above Iruka’s gills, even as he shifted his hips and thrust gently. Iruka moaned at the shift of his lover’s broad cocks inside him and nodded, tilting his head away to make more room for Kakashi’s mouth against his throat. Kakashi hummed, arching into Iruka, then away with a swish of his tail.

“Kakashi.” Iruka said, and tugged at him. “Yes. More. Of you.” he said, and nuzzled into Kakashi’s hair floating in his face, winding his tentacles in snug bands around Kakashi’s hips and upper tail. His hectocotylus curled around Kakashi’s lower back and then along his underbelly until it disappeared just under the edge of Iruka’s own skirt. “Please.” Iruka murmured in Kakashi’s ear, and swept a hand down his lover’s back, tickling along his lateral line on one side with a tentacle at the same time.

Kakashi groaned and nudged his nose against Iruka’s lesser gills, then licked again, moving up Iruka’s throat with a trail of light kisses. Iruka flexed his lower body, waist through hips and down into his skirt and tentacles in a slow ripple of shifting muscles.

He squeezed Kakashi closer, pulling himself in with gentle tugs, fucking himself shallowly on Kakashi’s cocks. His sheath widened for them, then pulled tight around them as he moved. As his muscles contracted again, all but drawing Kakashi’s cocks deeper into himself, Kakashi made a rough little sound and Iruka tensed and shivered, whimpering softly, feeling the smooth brush of the flat side of Kakashi’s teeth against his skin as Kakashi’s open mouth slid over his neck.

Kakashi’s tail flexed in Iruka’s grasp, a slow sweep that provided a gentle reminder of how strong he _was_ , no matter how he let himself be manoeuvred and squeezed in Iruka’s tentacles. No matter how well Iruka could hold him, if he tried.

The thought was gone a moment later as Kakashi’s cocks rocked inside him, ridges dragging along the inside of his sheath. It squeezed again reflexively, and Kakashi groaned in Iruka’s ear, underbelly rubbing against Iruka as he flexed his tail and fucked Iruka deep and slow.

Each thrust rocked through Iruka until it felt like his body was coiled around that central pillar of Kakashi’s cocks buried deep inside him, and that was all that held him together, muscles strung tight.

“Oh- _Oh_ , Kakashi. . .” Iruka moaned, pulling at him thoughtlessly, as though they could _be_ any closer to one another.

Kakashi hummed and kissed Iruka’s shoulder, tugging his hair lightly. Iruka moaned again, louder, as a few of his tentacles slid slightly further down Kakashi’s tail, towards his upper dorsal fin and over it. “ _Kakashi_. . .”

“Got me.” Kakashi said softly against his ear, nuzzling there and tugging his hair again. Iruka’s head tipped back with the pull. He murmured his lover’s name again, tentacles shifting slowly over Kakashi’s tail as it flexed with the slow rhythm of his thrusts. Kakashi licked and kissed Iruka’s throat where it was drawn tight by the angle of his neck all down his spine as his back arched. “Just like that.” Kakashi moaned, rocking and driving just a little harder into Iruka.

Each deep thrust bottomed out pressing Iruka in on himself, even as he clung to Kakashi and _pulled_ to deepen that sensation. Kakashi moved slowly, steady and strong, and Iruka shook and squirmed, winding his grip a little tighter, thoughtless.

Kakashi groaned and kissed his way across Iruka’s collarbones and the underside of his jaw as he continued to move against Iruka in long, steady strokes that set off waves of pleasure. Tentacles winding a little tighter around his lover’s body, hands clasping Kakashi’s upper arms, Iruka couldn’t think past the deep pressure of Kakashi’s cocks inside him and Kakashi’s hard, lean body against his own.

Iruka squeezed Kakashi’s biceps and his hips, wriggling down into his next thrust, and Kakashi moaned against his throat. Iruka smiled as Kakashi’s fingers loosened in his hair, stroking down his neck and back as he pulled himself back closer to his lover’s body. Iruka nuzzled his face, moaning and gasping a little.

Kakashi squeezed Iruka’s hip, then lower, pressing at him, rocking deeply inside him and returning his soft nuzzling with kisses that slid across his cheek. Iruka tugged at Kakashi’s hair and gripped his shoulder, tentacles squeezing tighter as he pulled Kakashi into a kiss.

It was a little messy as their mouths met, but smoothed out as they wound closer, and Iruka shivered as he felt Kakashi’s slow heartbeat against his chest. One tentacle crept up between them to curl over it where it was strongest, and Kakashi hummed against his mouth, tail swishing.

Iruka moaned needily, squeezing again, and Kakashi made a thick sound low in his throat as he smoothed his right hand down Iruka’s back and kneaded at his skirt with both hands, pressing him into each deep, rocking thrust. Iruka squeezed around his cocks, sheath tightening, and shuddered with pleasure, the pulse rolling down his hectocotylus less intense this time but the deep, tight pleasure that rushed through his body threatening to overwhelm him entirely. Breaking away from their kiss, Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s moon-bright hair and keened with pleasure, tentacles clutching at him in restless pulls as his rocking thrusts continued, dragging Iruka on through his orgasm.

Kakashi kept fucking Iruka, slow and hard, even as he felt his lover’s body tense a little further and his cocks twitch in the tight clasp of Iruka’s sheath.

“’ruka. . .” Kakashi moaned in his ear, thick with pleasure, rhythm gradually slowing until he was barely rubbing against Iruka, gentle and affectionate, a soft clicking sound catching in his throat.

He slowly moved to withdraw, and Iruka clicked a sharp protest, squeezing hard.

“Again?” Kakashi asked in his ear, a little thick and lazy despite the teasing note, and Iruka’s tentacles twitched.

“Just. . .” Iruka stroked his lover, hugging him close. Kakashi kissed his face and pulled gently free of his body, cocks stretching his sheath wider for a moment as they withdrew, their angled shafts no longer held together by the grip of his sheath. It clutched at nothing as water rushed against him, and Iruka shivered at the sensation. Kakashi didn’t move away, however, tail flicking lazily and body remaining comfortably snug up against Iruka’s, arms winding around him once more.

“Stay here?” Kakashi murmured against his jaw, and Iruka chirred contentedly, even as his inner muscles convulsed in an almost lazy delayed reaction. Kakashi’s hands stroked up and down his back and occasionally around to tease caresses over his tentacles, and Iruka laughed and wriggled and slowly shifted to return the playful stroking himself.

Kakashi was grinning when he twisted away a little, bright little spots lighting brighter still as he drifted through a beam of the shifting moonlight. Iruka tugged him back with a huff and Kakashi laughed and twisted more, sliding completely free of Iruka’s tentacles as he swam deeper. He dove beneath Iruka, then came back up almost pressed along Iruka’s back. “I’m not going anywhere.” he said softly, kissing Iruka’s shoulder and hugging him from behind. “All night, if you like.” he added, echoing Iruka’s words.

Iruka smiled, turning in his lover’s arms and nestling close, letting his tentacles slide over Kakashi’s tail once more and curl around him. Kakashi nuzzled and kissed his face, then down along his jaw, soft and sweet, and Iruka grinned, reaching up to toy with his hair.

Kakashi cupped his jaw and tilted his head gently, meeting him with a lingering kiss, then drifting away. Iruka sighed wistfully as he lost contact with Kakashi, opening his eyes slowly. Kakashi wasn’t far away, stretching a little in another shaft of moonlight, the lines of spots trailing down his body highlighting the sweeping curves of muscle even as his hands stroked over his own skin. Iruka tilted his head, admiring, and didn’t move to follow his lover yet.

Kakashi’s hand slid down his underbelly, spreading his claspers a little further before he pressed one fingertip into the top of his vent. The heel of his hand smeared through the long threads of Iruka’s come remaining on his skin and Iruka licked his lips, the tips of his tentacles curling inwards as he ducked his head. Kakashi slipped a finger deeper inside himself, and more of Iruka’s come slipped out of him to float away in the gentle currents.

Iruka squirmed.

Kakashi smoothed his free hand over the side of his tail, rubbing lazily at his vent a little with one fingertip still just inside.

“Do you. . . Help?” Iruka asked, one tentacle slipping up over Kakashi’s caudal fin and onto his tail again, just above the base of the fin. He wound it loosely, holding on.

Kakashi looked at Iruka, head cocking to one side and a playful smile curling his lips. “An excuse to get your tentacles all over me again?” he asked, smile widening.

Iruka pouted at him pointedly, and hid his reflexive smile as Kakashi immediately moved closer. “Do I need an _excuse_?” he asked, sliding three more over Kakashi’s tail and another over his side towards his ribs.

“I hope not.” Kakashi said, left hand cupping over one of Iruka’s tentacles where it stretched between them and rubbing lightly up towards his body. “I’ll start thinking of them immediately, just in case you ever feel the need.”

Iruka laughed, pulling himself closer to Kakashi reflexively. Kakashi lifted his other hand and settled it - still, Iruka saw with a flicker of slightly embarrassed pleasure, smeared with a thread of his come - on Iruka’s hip. “Help?” he offered again, stroking Kakashi’s underbelly just below his hips, where the skin began to change.

“Help yourself.” Kakashi said wryly, lifting both arms to rest across Iruka’s shoulders and arching his back and tail.

Iruka nearly choked laughing. “Ridiculous creature.” he said fondly, and Kakashi grinned as though it had been a sweet compliment. Iruka had to kiss him again, affection welling up in his chest. Kakashi leaned into the caress with a soft murmur of pleasure, and Iruka drew away only after it had stretched into several long minutes of gentle kisses and nuzzles.

He caressed Kakashi’s tail with two tentacle-tips, then dipped them carefully along his vent, which was still relaxed from their play together. Iruka pressed the tip of one tentacle inside - with even more restraint this time, as he was _not_ trying to arouse his lover . . . again - and folded it back on itself, sliding the tip right out again but leaving a curled fold inside. Settled that way the tentacle kept Kakashi’s vent spread gently open, and Iruka smoothed his right hand over Kakashi’s hip, draping a tentacle over his hip on the other side, as he swept his left hand through the water, encouraging the current to wash the remnants of his own pleasure away from his lover.

Kakashi shuddered as it washed over and inside him, and Iruka gently reclaimed his tentacle, drawing it in towards himself. Kakashi smiled and arched, tail flicking rapidly back and forth as he tightened his arms around Iruka’s shoulders and behind his neck.

Iruka let himself be pulled in, body going lax. Kakashi laughed and wound him into a snug embrace, kissing along his face and nuzzling into his hair, fingers sliding through it once more, but remaining loose this time. Iruka smiled fondly, letting the current of the water encourage the movement of his relaxed tentacles upwards and around his lover’s tail, only just clinging to Kakashi as they drifted.

Kakashi kissed him just beside his ear, arm around his waist tightening for a moment, and Iruka shivered and wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s lower ribs in turn.

“What have you been busy with, ‘ruka?” Kakashi asked softly, tail swishing and fingers trailing spiralling patterns over Iruka’s side. His voice was slow and lazy, but when Iruka offered a quick, slightly glossed murmur in answer he caught hold of a tentacle and tugged, making a prompting noise. Iruka buried a smile against his lover’s shoulder, and Kakashi hummed curiously. “’ruka?”

“Love you.” Iruka said, shaking his head slightly. He kissed Kakashi’s shoulder. “I’ve been preparing my class for exams, as I do every year. . . And just like every year, it’s a series of headaches and panicking students. And there are three new sensei this year.” he added wryly. “They’ve been panicking worse than the students.”

“Of course.” Kakashi laughed, rubbing up and down Iruka’s back, turning over lazily and bringing Iruka along with him. “I can hardly blame them. I would have fled screaming if offered your job.”

Iruka huffed a laugh, kneading Kakashi’s back gently and shifting his tentacles, clinging closer as Kakashi began to swim lazily, tail sweeping back and forth and pelvic fins angling outwards a little as they moved through the water. “You . . . mm.” Iruka said noncommittally.

Kakashi snorted and kissed Iruka’s jaw. “Yes, yes, I know.”

Iruka tilted his head and stole a soft brush of a kiss. Among Kakashi’s many talents, handling pre-genin was . . . not really among them; _teaching_ them? Keeping track of whole schools of wild, energetic younglings while also hammering out basic lessons in forms they could understand? Iruka shuddered at the very thought - for Kakashi’s sake and for the thought of students subjected to his attempts.

He shook his head. “Well, these _did_ sign up for it,” he said with a huff, rubbing the tip of one tentacle lazily up and down alongside Kakashi’s lower dorsal fin, “but you’d think they’d forgotten that, lately.”

Kakashi clicked disapprovingly, shaking his head. Iruka smiled and shifted a little, curling against his lover’s side as Kakashi asked curious questions and let him vent his frustrations with his new coworkers, his superiors, and his students alike, interspersed with distracting little kisses from time to time.

As he spoke, Iruka found himself feeling a little less bitter about the new sensei he had been mostly supporting through this exam season. Of course, it was also possible, he thought with a lazy shiver, that he was feeling more charitable as his body was still buzzing with pleasure from being well-fucked.

Laughing, Iruka tightened his embrace appreciatively and silenced Kakashi mid-sentence with a kiss. He didn’t seem to mind the interruption.

Iruka stroked his cheek, rubbing their noses together as their lips parted and meeting Kakashi’s singular gaze, which was warm and heavy-lidded. Iruka drew him right back into another soft, lingering kiss, sliding one tentacle higher up his back.

Kakashi was seemingly content to do nothing more than keep Iruka close in his arms as he swam further around the bay and trade slow, sweet kisses. Iruka would have been more than happy to remain so as well, save. . .

“So while I’ve been run ragged with my class,” Iruka asked, smoothing his palm over Kakashi’s collarbone and nuzzling his jaw, “and you’ve been running around Konoha and close to the village . . . what _have_ you been up to?”

Kakashi made a little huffing noise and Iruka, knowing his lover well enough to read the reaction, coaxed him into speaking rather than drop the question. Kakashi had, as Iruka knew, been very close to Konoha much of the time lately - and even his further afield missions had been far below what he was used to as he supervised training runs. He had, in short, been _very_ bored, and he whined about it with theatrical pouts and sulky swishes of his tail.

Iruka sympathised, though not without amusement. He also couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed Kakashi being closer, being _here_ more often, and he was pleased when Kakashi agreed that while he’d been terribly bored, there were good things about the restraints he’d been kept under.

“Maybe you’ll get along to something more interesting soon.” Iruka said, suppressing an uneasy shudder that sparked prickling feelings up his spine. Kakashi’s more usual were _dangerous_ , and while he was equally dangerous himself, it did nothing to keep him safe from the dark dreams and twisted thoughts he carried afterwards.

Iruka kissed his jaw softly, nestling tighter against him as he slowed again. Iruka would always be there for those moments, but he wished there were . . . fewer of them, for his lover. He ran his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, and gave a curious chirr as Kakashi leaned back a little, looking at him.

Kakashi kissed him, slower and deeper this time, and Iruka moaned, surprised for a moment before he sank into it willingly. Kakashi broke away before Iruka was quite ready to let him go, and he frowned at his lover.

Kakashi laughed softly, nuzzling his cheek. “You look tired.” he said, voice low.

Iruka huffed softly and rolled his eyes. “I wonder why. I told you what-”

Kakashi hummed and nodded at something beyond Iruka’s shoulder. He twisted to look and saw Kakashi had brought them to one of the small, cosy hollows around the bounds of the bay, just a little above them, nearer the surface. “Oh.” Iruka said softly.

“You promised all night.” Kakashi said against his ear, brushing a kiss there. “Rest with me?”

Iruka turned back to his lover and hugged Kakashi tight, making him smile. Then he pushed away and swam directly upwards, sweeping one tentacle lightly over his lover’s face as he went. He caught the edges of the opening in the rock, inspecting it - there were a few small, non-sentient creatures inside, but they were either ignorable or easily swept out - and then pulling himself inside. He tugged himself easily along the rock, nudging away the crab that clicked its claws at him, then stuck his head and shoulders back out.

“Will you be all right to be still?” Iruka asked, then backed out of the way as Kakashi swam up to join him, slipping through the entrance beside him.

Kakashi yawned, tail twitching. “Fine. Wake me if I stop breathing.” he added with a smirk, and Iruka flung out a tentacle, wrapping it around his waist and squeezing hard.

“Don’t joke.” Iruka ordered pointedly even as Kakashi laughed, wriggling in his hold, but let himself be pulled in without resistance when Kakashi reached out to him. “I just want you to be comfortable.” he said, winding two fingers into Kakashi’s shaggy hair. Kakashi usually was all right to sleep still with Iruka, tucked away somewhere, unless it was a rough night or he was healing and needed to breathe more deeply, but Iruka always checked regardless.

“Here with you?” Kakashi’s arms wound around Iruka and he swished his tail, finding a place near the back of the cave where it was dim and the currents washed smoothly past them from nose downwards along their bodies, then settling a little lower towards the sandy floor. “How could I not be?”

Iruka smiled fondly and smoothed a hand over his lover’s chest, fingertips trailing between the bright little spots on his skin. Here in the shadows they gleamed even more brightly, as though he had trapped a bit of the moonlight under his skin and it glinted out at Iruka in a half-teasing welcome of his touch.

Iruka usually slept tucked into a corner, if not the floor of his home, but here with Kakashi he forbore that and instead snuggled close against his lover once more, tentacles winding cosily around him. Kakashi hummed happily and arched in his embrace, arms folding around Iruka’s waist in return. They settled across his lower back in a loose embrace, carefully avoiding his larger gills near his hips.

Iruka wriggled his hips and squeezed the tentacle curled lowest around Kakashi’s tail, sliding it down until it bumped against the flare of his caudal fin.

Kakashi laughed softly, then stifled a yawn, rubbing Iruka’s back lazily. Iruka stroked his cheek. “Sleep well.”

Kakashi sighed, gills fluttering, and closed his eye. “Sleep well, ‘ruka.” he returned in a soft murmur, fingers curling and knuckles brushing Iruka’s back, nestling into the more giving flesh below his hips. Iruka hummed softly, stroking Kakashi’s side, this time carefully _avoiding_ his lateral line as much as possible.

Kakashi was soon asleep, Iruka thought, looking at his lover’s face. He shifted just a little, petting Kakashi’s side absently and tilting his head to look out the entrance of the cave, where the moonlight shone down brightly. He was tired himself, but he was also contented and comfortable, his mind peaceful, and he took a little while to just bask in the feelings before he let sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> The below glossary is in part drawn directly from actual animals' anatomy, and in part altered by me for the hybrid creatures that are merfolk.
> 
> Basic anatomical glossary:  
> Skirt - the portion of an octopus mer's 'tail' below the shift from 'human' body/skin but above the division of tentacles and the web between them (back)  
> Dorsal fin - the fin(s) that come upwards from a fish's back  
> -(spiny dogfish have two dorsal fins, each with a spine along the front edge that delivers venom) (back)  
> Caudal fin - the fin at the very end of a fish's tail, also called a tailfin (back)  
> Hectocotylus - the third right tentacle of a male octopus, it is used to deposit spermatophores (the 'sex tentacle') (back)  
> Ligula - the small delivery system at the tip of the hectocotylus (back)  
> Claspers - a pair of organs that frame the vent on male shark mers, used to facilitate mating and protect the vent and penises (back)  
> Vent - the opening that houses the penile structure in male shark mers and protects the actual vagina in female shark mers; generally a snugly-closed line (back)  
> Sheath - a tight but very stretchy opening used during mating and present in both male and female octopus mers (close to where one might expect to find the beak on an octopus) (back)  
> Lateral line - the electrosensory organ that starts near the nose and branches down past the eyes and down both sides of a shark's body, just below the skin, that allow them to sense the electrical pulse's of other creatures' hearts beating (back)


End file.
